


Naughty or Nice

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: A giggle was heard from Matt’s side, turning to see his boyfriend watching him as he poked at the weary bags under his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Sarcastic-knight

Matt was going to Spoole’s place in Washington, he wanted to see his boyfriend and he was damn well going to do so over Christmas break. He had a card, a gift, something not so innocent in his suitcase for Spoole to open later. He was excited to see his smol.

When he was coming out of baggage he saw Spoole bundled up a little, car key lanyard dangling from his pocket. He looked like a little cute button and Matt was going to spend a few days with him.

When Spoole looked up at him from his phone he grinned wide, racing to his boyfriend and watching the LA native drop his backpack and suitcase there on the floor to catch his sweetheart. “Matthew!” Spoole crooned, eyes closing as he was engulfed in a hug.

“Hi baby. Long time no see.” Matt cooed. “Lets go home so we can shower together and cuddle.” Matt could hear the soft moan of agreement from Spoole.

Spoole drove the speed limit, even going through a drive through for some warm drinks to take home and enjoy before Matt dragged himself away to start peeling off his airplane wrinkled clothes. Spoole followed not long after, his own clothes being left in a trail behind him.

A giggle was heard from Matt’s side, turning to see his boyfriend watching him as he poked at the weary bags under his eyes. He had gotten up early to get on his early flight so he could spend an extra whole day with Spoole. “Shush baby, come here let me wash you.” Matt spoke softly just over the heating up spray of water hitting the bottom of the tub.

Spoole followed Matt into the generous sized tub, only to move and plaster himself to Matt’s fuzzy front. “Missed you. Video calls aren’t the same.” Spoole’s nose was buried in Matt’s neck, sniffing and wrinkling his nose. “Ew, recycled air.”

Matt laughed, “Be nice Spoole, no need to hurt my feelings.” Matt cooed, pulling him back by the back of the neck to kiss him gently on the lips. “I’ll be smelling like you in a bit though, my soap is still in my bag.”

Bright eyes lit up, a smile on a sweet face. “I will most definitely see to it that you smell like me. Love when you smell like my stuff. It’s- sexy.” Spoole’s ears were turning red as he said it so quietly.

Matt smirked a little. “Hmm, sexy huh? Well, I’m sure we could get a little sexier later. I have a gift just for such an occasion.” Matt kisses over Spoole’s jaw. A little chuckle making Spoole shiver. “Get a little naughty with this nice?”

Spoole’s cheek were growing pinker by the second, hands running up and down Matt’s back. “Y-yes, want you like- that. Missed that with you.” Matt smiled at the way Spoole couldn’t say sex or any synonym thereof.

“After we shower we can get cozy in your bed and I can make love to you if you want. Turn on those little christmas lights you have over your headboard.” Matt sways a little with Spoole in his arms. “Or you could open your little naughty gift after Christmas dinner when we’re alone?”

“Uhh- maybe after this. I might be embarrassed after we’ve had dinner with my family.” Spoole’s nose scrunches sweetly. Matt can’t resist kissing it.

“Okay baby, it’s all wrapped up just for you too. Weed wrapping paper and all.” Matt teased.

“Matty no.” Spoole whined, only to be pulled under the warm spray and kissed softly, heating up on the cold and wet winter day.

**Author's Note:**

> The secret gift is Panties.


End file.
